Release
by Precious Pup
Summary: Ziva is searching for physical release from her day and fantasises about her male team members. Warning Masturbation


Ziva stretched trying to settle her muscles

Ziva stretched out naked and alone in her large bed trying to settle her muscles. She had run long, hard and hot the sweat cleansing her skin. She had showered, foaming up the large soft sponge and running the fruit body wash over her tawny skin.

And still she could not relax. She could not find the release she needed to sleep and start the often difficult day again.

With a smile in the darkness she reached for the drawer in her night stand and pulled out her vibrator. She switched it on low and drew her knees up, spreading them wide. Opening herself to the suggestion and the fantasy. She teased herself with the soft vibrating cock, gently stroking her hidden folds.

So who first? Ziva had learnt a long time ago that it took her mind and body a long time to agree on their mutual positions. She had also learnt that fantasy could help them come together to a satisfying conclusion much faster.

Gibbs. She always started with Gibbs. He was exciting, strong, and powerful and she was attracted to that. It helped get her going. The risk and excitement of her favorite fantasy providing an emotional jumpstart to her lustful thoughts.

It is just her and Gibbs alone in the elevator when he turns and pushes her up against the wall, desire warming his blue eyes. He is forceful, urgent and hard. He slips his rough hands up under her sweater and fondles her breast while he grinds his aching cock into her core, her legs wrapped around his waist and they kiss desperately as she arches into his touch. She scrabbles for his belt, for the button on his jeans as he sucks on her neck….

Ziva touches herself with the vibrator slowly pushing through her outer lips, stroking searching for the sweetest spot.

She rarely continues with Gibbs. He is exciting, risky but no more. There is no soothing release in his arms or sweet consolation. Only complex anguish and layers of torment. And Ari. And Kate. And Jen.

Ziva's eyes flutter as she blocks out the tiny hum of the machine between her legs and she pulls her knees further back, opening herself wider. The cock is becoming slick with her fragrant wetness. Sliding up and down now mimicking the touch of another. Rhythmically teasing, touching herself. Allowing her mind and her hand to wander at will.

Tony. He is so beautiful sometimes. Mostly when he does not know it and forgets to preen and check his hair. No it is when he is wind swept, sandy, sweaty and laughing at something McGee did, his head thrown back, white teeth flashing that she wishes he was here with her. Tony crawling seductively naked across the bed sheets towards her in the darkness as her heart rate picks up and she can hear her breathing grow louder. He would grin and lick down her body, slowly mouthing and sucking on her eager skin, his own cock hard against his stomach.

Ziva with a practiced nudge increases the vibration as her body starts to telegraph the first distant ripples of desire. She goes deeper softly pushing the tip of her obedient cock inside of her, feeling the stretch before returning to where she feels it most.

Why does he not see? He runs into the very situations he should be running away from and refuses to take action for fear of causing pain to others. Ziva exhaled in frustration trying to clear the thoughts from her head. This was not what she needed tonight. She would undoubtedly face it in some form tomorrow but tonight she needed the release.

She tried again.

Tony, a vision wet and naked in the shower with mischief in his eyes. Ziva licks her lips as she sees him slowly soaping down her entire body until he drops the sudsy sponge at her feet. Tony leans in kissing her mouth while his wet probing fingers tease her slick entrance, feeling her heat and she moans into his mouth. She raises her leg sliding it up his allowing him more access to her core as she feels the cool tiles against her back.

Ziva's body echoes to her mind the sensation of her center being touched as her cock slides and tantalizes. Her body provides an instinctive counter rhythm to the stroke of her own hand and the tool it holds.

How can he not recognize and take joy in the fact that he has a heart instead of trying to deny the feelings he has?

Ziva's eyes flash open to her darkened ceiling and she growls to herself in frustration. Tony once had always been able to provide at least the fantasy to her. An exquisite pleasurable moment. But lately even in the quiet of her own bedroom he seemed to promote aggravation and further frustration.

What will it take to allow her to relax and find her release?

Ziva calms and centers herself. Allowing her mind to concentrate on the sensations her body is providing. She takes a deep breath and again gently pushes the cock inside of herself, deeper this time. She finds an aching rhythm as her mind searches for stimulation.

Suddenly she finds it and surprises herself.

She is sitting naked on Tim's bare chest, her knees spread deliciously wide as he laps and licks at her most intimate areas with his wet warm tongue. She can't see all of his face but his pretty eyes are warm and full of desire and adoration. He takes his time and explores her for his own thrill as much for hers. There is no rush. He desires only her and only this moment.

Ziva feels the tremor in her toes and nudges the vibrator up yet another notch. She arches her back under the weight of the fantasy as she feels Tim's long fingered hands holding her hips as she cries out breathless in a wordless desire for more. His hands are firm but gentle on her flesh as he continues with his probing tongue tasting her innermost secrets in his single minded quest to pleasure her. She spreads her knees even wider trying to press into his touch. His soft sucking warm wet mouth working his magic on her hot core is all she craves. Her muscles tingle agonizingly and she almost bounces on his chest, tossing her head at the indescribable sensations starting to roll over her. He holds her safe as she starts to tremor and buck helpless under his …… .

Ziva starts to buck and arch as she holds the vibrator to her sensitive clit. The cries burst out of her as her body and her fantasy collide in heart stopping tremors, her innermost muscles clenching and rippling as she finds her release.

She sees stars behind her closed eyes as she comes hard, heart pounding, skin flushed with sweat. She gasps for breath as she lays back, body and mind finally empty. The vibrator falls from her hand as she slowly collects her breathing back under control. An age rolls past before she feels she can even move again. The evening air feels cool against her heated skin and she pulls up the sheets and blankets on the bed, feeling relaxed and boneless in the aftermath.

With a smile and the feeling of long fingered hands on her hips Ziva sleeps.

Ziva watches quietly from behind her monitor as Tony continues to annoy McGee at his desk. Tony is wearing her favorite shirt today, the one that makes his eyes seem so bright.

But she isn't watching him today. She smiles to herself as McGee retaliates and laughs delighted, his face alight with joy. He leans back in his chair his hands behind his head, relaxed and looks smugly across to Ziva, sharing the private joke on Tony.

And there is the image for tonight.


End file.
